twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Star
Background Born and raised in Canterlot. Snow had no friends. Her parents are very wealthy. They gave her the best education they could afford (she still never made friends). She blames her past loneliness on the work being too hard at the School. However she is reluctant to admit she was a very shy pony. She learned about the Psychology of the Pony mind, and has many books on the subject. She passed Psychology And Art at Honours level. (Yes she was too clever for standard school). Now she works 2 jobs to keep herself occupied and because she likes helping others. Since her upbringing she addresses any new ponies she meets as Sir or Miss. With the exception of Luna who she has to call Princess. If you see her around, do not be afraid to approach her. She is more understanding than ponies believe. Early life: When Snow was a young Filly, she found it hard to make friends as she was a shy pony. Whenever anyone tried to talk to her she used to run away. Since Snow found it hard to make friends, she became a daydreamer where she imagines that she is a Princess. Snow's parents loved and cared for her so much even though she was very shy. They thought that she should go and visit Ponyville. In the hope it would help her make friends. With her parents love she was on her way. Her dream is to one day become less shy, a well known artist, make friends and her most powerful dream: To meet the Princess Celestia. She also dreams of meeting Princess Luna Earning Her cutie mark: Snow earned her cutie mark when she discovered that she had a talent for snow sculptures and art (Drawing and snow art) If you are looking for an amazing piece of Art she does take offers. Snow also draws art as a way to say thank you to someone. (Because she hardly speaks to ponies) Growing up: Born and Raised in Canterlot, Snow was a shy Filly within school. Ponies used to introduce themselves to her and she would run away. Sometimes while running she does not pay attention to where she is going and sometimes gets lost. At the age of 10 she showed a talent for Art and snow sculptures. Her mother Moonlight helped Snow develop her Art skills, while her farther Charming taught her science. At the age of 14 her parents enrolled her into the finest art school they could afford. At the age of 16 she passed Art school with the teacher's honours. After this her parents thought it would be best she moved to Ponyville to make friends and become less shy.While living at Canterlot she had seen Princess Celestia raise the sun soo many times but has never formally met her. Personality Snow is a very shy pony, she used to run away if other ponies approached her. Even now she is older she still finds it hard to make friends. Snow does not run but she does act shy.When Snow see's you as a Friend she will be more confident with you. (she still might act a bit shy or nervous but that's her nature) Snow is also a Daydreamer who can get lost in her own world (She has been known to accidentally bump into ponies) if she bumps into you, she is sorry and will apologize. When snapped out of a daydream she will confuse the pony she is talking to to what or who she was daydreaming about She is a perfectionist who is not satisfied unless the finished project is perfect. When drawing, she takes her time and makes sure everything is of the best quality. Snow is not happy until the pony is happy. This has lead to some ponies telling her that she 'Tries too hard', and to that she says 'I don't care' or 'I want the pony to be happy' Sometimes you might see her walking around wearing a cape. This is because she really likes capes and wearing them. Snow has a Red cape that she wears when she feels cold. Or doing Art Snow has been known to stress over the slightest thing. And if she feels like she is in trouble she starts to cry. Because of a spell she is now ticklish. her hooves are very sensitive to being tickled. However due to her knowledge of the Mind, she has been able to control it. She hates heights. if anypony holds her or flies her at any height she will start to cry and get nervous.she had a small incident when she was a Filly that if you ask about she will tell you about it. Skills Snow has many skills that she uses. Since Snow enjoys reading she has learned a lot about magic but she has a strong desire to learn even more. She does art which allows her to see tiny details that no other pony can see. Her brother taught her some Dark magic (See further down for more details). Jerry her lover is teaching her more magic and how to use it. She knows the Pony mind Well. She can use many ways to find a ponies weakness. This is through reading and practising it on intruders. She quotes "You know the pony mind is a complex thing. Only some ponies know how it works. I am one of them" Before exploiting their weakness. while she quotes that, she keeps a stern look on her face. However they usually surrender the information before the weakness is exploited.When the information has been given, She hands the intruder and any information that has been gained to the Night Guards.She has sat with an intruder for longer than 2 hours trying to make them crack.(Just a small bit of trivia) They did eventually talk. And it was an embarrassing situation for Snow as she was in her Nightdress. She is training herself in hoof to hoof combat. This is because she feels that if an intruder breaks into the castle, she would be easily beaten. Family Mother: Name: Moonlight Almond Her mother is a very clever woman. she has a lot of knowledge about art and history. She taught Snow to draw at a very young age. When she found snow had a talent for art she soon enrolled her in the finest art academy they could afford. Farther: Name: Charming Masquerade Her Farther works as a doctor at Canterlot Medical Center. He has a lot of scientific knowledge and knows many area's of Science. He dreamed of becoming a teacher but failed the teaching exam. He taught his daughter Science at a young age. They turned on Dark when he corrupted Snow Siblings: Name Dark Star Snow has a brother but not much is known about him as he left when Snow was young due to a small accident (See Below). She does talk about her brother and she misses him a lot. One thing she DOES NOT talk about is the incident that took place the day Dark left. To this day only four ponies know what happened Snow, Dark, Moonlight and Charming (Her Mother Farther and Brother) Inventory Snow always carries with her a Sketch Book and pencils. As she can find inspiration anywhere. She also carries her Red cape that her mother brought her and a snack. Snow carries books with her as she likes to read. If you cannot find her look under a tree or on a bench as these are the places she likes to read at. Since visiting the opticians, Snow has to wear Glasses Perminatly. She did try Contact Lenses but she did not feel comfortable witht them in. Relationships Snow has a Strong relationship with her lover Jerry Kenway. She has made so many friends while living in Canterlot and Ponyville including Nightshade, North Star, Midnight Pegasus. And more At work she has a work relationship with Princess Luna. As she is a member of the Night Maids. she has Met a fellow Maid and Royal guard Miss Midnight Pegasus. She has formed a strong bond with her. Right to the point she considers her a sister of sorts. BUT they are not related in any way (just in case you wondered). Midnight does not like Snow calling her Miss. As they both have the same job. But she has complemented Snow for doing it. She has met the radio mare called Miss Cpl Roseate Light. However they have not had much of a meeting, she would like to talk to her sometime in the future. The pony she has the least of a bond with is her superior Miss Storm Chaser. they rarely see eye to eye. Due to how busy Storm is. Snow has a very good relationship with her parents as she love's them so much and the love her. Since she now lives permanently in Canterlot she can visit them more often. She also loves her brother. Corruption Following an encounter with her Brother Dark star when they was younger. Snow accidentally harnessed some of the her brother's Dark magic. They was playing together but he accidentally cast a spell. She is able to control it because she was taught about Dark magic and how to control it from Dark Star. But sometimes it shows. When she becomes corrupt she changes, her charming blue eyes become Dark Red and her Ice Blue mane becomes a Dark Red and she has a sinister look of evil in her eyes. Her power increases by 0.3% BUT the Dark magic takes over, which prevents her casting Light magic. However when she harnessed his Dark magic he harnessed some of her Light magic. And so she lives a split life until she can cure it. Corruption usually lasts a few seconds but it can last longer if it gains full control of Snow. However this has never happened. With the help of a fellow night guard this Curse has been eradicated. and now she no longer lives a cursed life. Jobs Snow has had many jobs. Her most recent job is being a Maid for Princess Luna. She has worked in the Old curiosity. this was her first job. After this she did a few side jobs. But now she works with the Princesses. She also has a weekend job as a Maid with a Griffin called Miss Gilda. She works with Luna Monday to Friday. And with Gilda Saturday and Sunday. She has been told she pushes herself too hard. But she likes the work. And she is especially fond of Cleaning and helping others. With Miss Gilda she does it for forgiveness because of a previous incident. Notes from the author Please do not edit anything on this page unless you have permission from me. Thank you I will be editing this page over time. Or when new idea's come into my head. FYI parts might get amended at times. BY THE WAY. I RESPECT EVERYPONY WITHIN THE COMMUNITY, SO I RESTRICT R34 TO THE DM ONLY. i say this because of an incident that occurred yesterday. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares